<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My dear Kane by witchyavenger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340528">My dear Kane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger'>witchyavenger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Annihilation (2018 Garland)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>NSFW, No use of y/n, Other, descriptions of sex and masturbation, gender neutral reader, implied choking kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A love letter to Kane</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kane/Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My dear Kane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also on tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/642744909493878784/valentines-drabble-dump-kane-x-gnreader</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My dear Kane, </p>
<p>I don’t know where to start. I gave you this letter in the hope it would bring you comfort but I’m doubting myself already because I don’t know what to write. </p>
<p>How can I even begin to explain how much I love you? My sweet man, I love you with all my heart. Every time I see you leave I feel my insides clench in pain because I immediately miss you. But I would never dare to ask you to stay. I understand why you go, why you have to go and I won’t ever ask you to give it up for me. I love you and I will love you through it all. </p>
<p>The sound of your laugh brings me comfort. When I’m the one who made you laugh it makes my chest swell. Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve to hear something so beautiful because every time you laugh and angel sings. </p>
<p>I get lost in our conversations. It amazes me how smart you are. It brings out the best in me to be with you. I secretly swoon when you tease me, even though it’s agitating. I don’t know why, but I guess you have that kind of power over me. I know you do it with love and that just makes my heart flutter. Don’t ever change, Kane, please don’t change.</p>
<p>My favorite part of the day is when you hold me at night or in the morning. I enjoy the feeling of your curls between my fingers or the way they tickle my face when you kiss me. I always wonder how your skin can be so warm, so soft. I can never stop brushing my hands over your body, have you noticed? My fingers are always painting patterns on your skin, committing every ridge and every scar into my memory. It’s like reading a map, the story of your life. That doesn’t make sense but it’s how I feel. That’s how you make me feel. </p>
<p>Imagine me now… tracing your tattoo, slightly pulling your hair. Imagine my skin against yours. God… I miss you so much already and you’re not even gone. I won’t forget the way you touch me. I’ll think about it every night, replaying it like a tape. The way you kiss my throat, your grasp on my thighs or my butt. Fingertips digging into me roughly. All the sounds you make. All the sounds I make because of you. </p>
<p>Think of that for me, please. I know I will. Maybe that way it will almost be like we’re together. Still connected spiritually even if not physically. Think of me when you’re lonely. Touch yourself to the thought of me. Conjure up the image of me playing with myself while I miss your large hand on my neck and your fingers inside of me. Think of me when you’re scared. The way I would hold you and kiss you until you’re smiling again. </p>
<p>That damned smile. It could light up an entire city. It lights up my life anyway. It burns behind my closed eyelids even when it’s gone. Even when you’re gone. </p>
<p>I hope this letter makes you feel better. To know that you have someone waiting for you. Someone who loves you with every fiber of their being. It’s what you deserve. No, you deserve even more and if I could I would give it to you. </p>
<p>I miss you, Kane. </p>
<p>Come back to me in one piece, and with as few new scars to memorize as possible. </p>
<p>Your forever Love</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr masterlist: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist-for-summaries-and-more-details-just</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>